


Hello, I Love You

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack knows he's in love, but he doesn't know her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

She was beautiful, pure-everything his mother appreciated in a woman. But there was something else too.

A mischievous glint in her bright green eyes, playful, full of life and defiance just below the persona of innocence that was irresistible to the black haired swordsman.

He grinned, waving at the girl who gestured back at him in passing. Her smile was one of knowing, teasing, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter. A basket of flowers, yellow white, bright and protruding against the grimy and litter filled streets in the slums of Midgar.

He didn't know her name, he thought as he walked over to the flower girl. But, he'd like to know.


End file.
